


Night Sky

by ApolloGeek27



Category: Heaven's Official Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: #CoupleGoals, Choices, Destiny, Fate, For The Gay Discord, Forces Outside Of Our Control, Free Will, Hualian Created Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleeping Outside, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: It always started with the stars.





	Night Sky

_It always started with the stars._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xie Lian laid on the floor, the warm body next to him kept away the chill of the night. He looked up at the sky, the brilliant shining jewels in the dark were a reflection of his own eyes, and pondered on things that only a God could question.

The stars were always at the beginning of everything. They were the birth of a universe, the symbol of creation, the mark of a new dawn.

The stars were also the threads of Destiny, the workings of Fate, the sign of Fortune. The stars represented the inevitability of the future, that people were pre-destined for the life they were currently living.

In a way, it seemed romantic. The fact that Hua Cheng would have always fallen in love with Xie Lian, that their love would forever be certain, all because the very stars have written their shared passion in the Heavens.

But it was also unfair. Xie Lian thought of the hardships he faced, of the hardships that Hua Cheng faced. Xie Lian thought of the sorrow and pain that followed at the heels of his footsteps, the humiliation and defeat of falling from grace.

If life was pre-destined . . . did that mean that his suffering was always meant to be, to occur.

More than that, did it mean that the love that Xie Lian had for Hua Cheng was a lie? That Xie Lian only loved Hua Cheng because it was supposed to be? That the love Hua Cheng had for him was simply intertwined in his being with no choice?

Xie Lian turned to face the body next to him, peering at the sleeping face of Hua Cheng. His handsome features seemed more relaxed, more peaceful in sleep. Xie Lian pressed a chaste kiss to Hua Cheng's forehead, grateful for the shadows covering his action from all prying eyes. Looking at him, Xie Lian felt his heart soften.

No, Xie Lian would _not_ accept it. He would _not_ accept the fact that his love for Hua Cheng, that Hua Cheng's love for him, could be so _meaningless_. That everything they went through, the heartache and tears, were all worth nothing simply because they were made to love each other from the start. That the journey to their happiness wasn't _deserved_ or _earned_. 

Instead, Xie Lian would rather think of the stars as the keepers of opportunities. The stars would give people the slim chance, the fleeting moment, to meet someone. And that person would, instead, _choose_ to love them. Xie Lian met Hua Cheng because it was proclaimed by the very stars . . . but Xie Lian _chose_ to love Hua Cheng.

And Xie Lian would always choose to love Hua Cheng, in this lifetime and the next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It always started with the stars._

_But it will always end up with us together, forever._


End file.
